The Stupid Confessions of a Betrayed Wallflower
by Centurion Shish-Kebab
Summary: You know those friends who you thought actually cared for you and then they turned out to be total butts? Well, that's Ash's life in one sentence... Just... not... in sentence form... yeah... legit... Get ready for the randomness, because its coming...


_**This is for those of you who read my first story. I'm reallllllllyyyyyy sorry, but my boarding school doesn't seem to allow Youtube, therefore, I cannot do the Not Just Jenny. This is a true fact and a monster apology. But this will hopefully make up for it.**_

…

The Stupid Confessions of a Betrayed Wallflower

Chapter 1

You wanna know about pain? Oh, I'll tell you about pain.

Pain is being ignored for something you can't control. That something is magic. No, not magic. Something that looks like it, but is just… kinda unexplained, but kinda explained through science. That's why I love Doctor Who, I can relate. But considering the magic part, it's the reason I cling onto Harry Potter. It's my heart and soul. My rules to live by besides the 10 commandments…

I'm an invisible nobody. A 'unique' name for an unnoticed yet bullied nobody. Harmony-Melody Ashton, the kick butt pyromaniac, sarcasm queen, and unseen funny character in the play we call 'Life'. Well… More of a musical… God certainly is a messed up director, making me the lead of my 'Life'… That made no sense but let's move on. I even made my own fanfiction about this on the internet. It's not really a life, but good enough for me. I mean, it's better than being fake!

Total of friends for the past 13 miserable years of my life: 5. Total ones that have stayed: _*Cricket cricket*…_ Thought so…

#1: My best friend Nicole. We were best friends until she found a new one in 1st grade. Yippee! My first betrayal against me... I didn't care then… Mind you, I was only what 6?

#2: I learned not to trust from Subject #1 as I call all of them. But I trusted again just to break my heart. A boy. We were in 4th grade. His name was Elliot. I kinda had a crush on him. Then he went to Cyber School and left me all alone to face 5th grade by myself… Scary place *shivers*.

#3: By this time, since I learned to forget my pain, I read almost every book in the school library. I met another girl in the library. Her name was Marlene. She acted like me, secluded, quiet, and smart. After awhile of being best friends, she had to move… Well, at least it wasn't betrayal… more like a lost memory… She never contacted me again. But who'd wanna keep in contact with me, the local freak

#4: Charlie was a good friend last year. She would accompany me to the library sometimes. She was nice and polite. Then it all crashed down on me. It was all a joke. She just led me on for a dare. I mean, rude.

#5: The most recent. The one betray that actually hurt me (Besides the first. I called the rest.)Her name was Allison.

Those were the only friends I've ever had. Besides on the internet… Does that count? 'Cause if they do I'm popular as One Direction *shivers* (The name is tabooed)

Since Subject #3 was in 5th grade, and Subject #4 was in 6th, this is happening just right now. On the exact date of my birthday. (And even close to. The time, as well) Now don't sing the birthday song. I'll only record it on my phone and never let you live it down. Even if your singing to the Beatles version. Public embarrassment is the best medicine… or is it world domination… either or… It's my destiny to rule the world anyway. Therefore, since I like you, I will make your death quick and painless.

Right, where were we? My birthday:

_July 31 (Harry Potter's birthday as well. Coincidence? I think not!...) _

So I was just sitting in the library as usual. Just sitting there reading, my life being normal, when Allison casually walked in. She just sits across from me at my table playing with her hair. I just ignore her. A couple of minutes of silence and thar she blows!

"What is wrong with you?!" Allison exclaims, "Why do you just sit there when I'm obviously carrying good news!" _Whhhaaaa…?_

"Please tell me that the good news you're 'carrying' isn't a baby?" I mock plead. "This is no time for jokes Ash." Oh and yes people use my last name as a nickname. How I love the irony. "I am trembling with excitement." In fact she was. Dear glob, whatever she has to say, I hope it doesn't let it affect my ninja skills… Ok, not really… More like lazy-ish-ness…skills… Not as awesome sounding…

"Which is?" I say casually, breaking off my ADHD thoughts.

She pretty much caught on that I didn't really care.

"Huh. I have _absolutely _awesome news and you aren't bouncing with excitement."

"Am I supposed to…?" I question.

"Yes, yes you are. You are such a weirdo. You never smile" I do smile! I take offence. "You always read" Yes I do. I take pride in it "You hardly talk" Why would I _want _to talk? I _am _anti-social. "You are _definitely not pretty_" And? Beauty isn't everything. "_You are a coward, a worthless oddity_. _Just a plain little wall flower_" Those last sentences hurt. "Oh and follow the Yellow Brick Road because it seems that the Wizard forgot your brains if you thought I was your friend."

With that she pranced out.

So _now_ she knows sarcasm, but when she's in catfights with the make-up clowns, she doesn't know left from right. Literally, I told her to duck right and she ducked left… Jokes on her though, she had a black eye for two weeks.

_Great_, I thought, _maybe 5__th__ times the charm… yeah right… I'm done making friends. They just ruin the actual fun in life by stomping on it and… stomping on my heart…? Cliché, illogical words…_

So when I got home, I walked to my room, slam the door, and don't come out.

I mean it's not as if I'm mad. I kinda expected it. She didn't even like Doctor Who or even Harry Potter (and everyone at least _likes_ Harry Potter) anyways. Whoever doesn't like Harry Potter is a total butt. But when I outsmart them with Doctor Who and Harry Potter quotes, my Voice (Something like Max's in Maximum Ride… epic right?) says something along the lines of **"So stick that in your juice box and suck it!" **Something like that. Not that I need to use fandom quotes to outsmart them. They make me outsmart them with their dimwitted… wits… Ignore that non-logic, it obviously not… logical… That didn't come out as expected… My life in one sentence there…

I lay on my bed, those two sentences echoing in my head as I fall drift into the world of unconsciousness.

_-_NEXT MORNING_-_

I wake up to my iPod blasting Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. And when I say blasting, I mean it. It probably woke up the whole county. Surprising, it usually is loud enough to wake the whole state. Oh, well. Less police complaint calls…

"THEY SAID ALL TEEANGERS SCARE THE LIV-" I slam my alarm.

"Ughh… That is _totally _the way I wanna wake up…" I groan reluctantly waking up.

I remember what occurred the night before and scowl. _No use grumbling about it. I'm probably moving again next month. Not that I don't appreciate it._

You see, my mom, the superhero of superheroes. Queen of chocolate-chip cookies. (Dr. Martinez from Maximum Ride is good, but not as awesome as mother dearest)


End file.
